You Don't Have To Feel Alone
by JazmynOdairForever
Summary: Jinx struggles to find her placee in the world, after blowing up the other HIVE FIVE members during a battle between good and evil. Will an unsuspected hero help her decided which side shes really on. Jinx-KidFlash-Raven-KydWykkyd possibly?
1. Chapter 1

**Kid Flashes POV;**

Wally didn't know exactly what it was about her that was so intriguing to him. Maybe the way her agile body didn't walk, but pranced around like a feline. Or maybe the way her devious eyes glinted with annoyance when she caught him staring. Possibly it was her pink hair and cat like eyes. Whatever the reason, he couldn't cease the thoughts that raced through his head about her after the first night they encountered each other. It was a late, especially chilly, February night In Jump City. Wally was staying with Robin and his team, when a loud beeping emitted from a capacious screen that was hung on the wall in the living room.

Robin's small, but athletic frame came whizzing into the room, his black hair gelled into the spiky hair-do he constantly wore. He re-adjusted his black and white mask before typing furiously on the keyboard underneath the screen. A small red dot appeared, where Kid Flash guessed some trouble awaited. "Wally, do you mind looking after this one? I'm really busy." Robin asked, typing some more until he came across what he was looking for. "24th street, the back alley behind the bank." Robin told him hurriedly, before scurrying off to wherever he needed to be. "I guess…" Wally mumbled, though Robin had already disappeared from his sight.

With lightning speed, Kid Flash ran from the T Tower and to 24th street in less than 30 seconds. _They don't call me the fastest boy alive for nothing._ He thought as he ran. Kid Flash peered around the dark corner into the alley way sneakily, careful not to alarm whoever was lurking in the shadows. He could just barely make out a small figure tip-toeing around in the damp, narrow space between two buildings. In one hand, the shadow held a bag. Most likely money from the bank. Kid Flash sped up behind the person, a streak of red and yellow in the dark.

He silently stalked the un-known person, until they were underneath a street lamp. Though the light was barely light enough to see, it still created a halo of yellow, bright enough to identify it was a female. A small girl to be precise. The girl was probably about a year younger than Wally, but very petite. She stood at roughly 4'9, tiny compared to his height of 5'10. Upon closer examination, Kid Flash could make out the glint of pink hair, in high pig tails styled to resemble horns. Although he couldn't see the front of the girl, Wally vaguely remembered her as one of the H.I.V.E Five members. Correction: An ex-member.

During the battle with most of the Titans, and most of our re-occurring villains, the girl turned on her team mates and disappeared. No one had seen the girl since, nor did anyone know if she was still evil, or she had changed sides. Jinx was her name, bad luck was her game. But that night it was obvious she wasn't done with the villain thing.

He decided to make a move before she noticed him, and cleared his throat. Jinx turned on her heel in utter shock, and snarled at Kid Flash from behind the bush she pounced into. He sped over to her, grabbing the wrist in which she held the bag of cash lightly, careful not to hurt her. "Let go!" She growled, yanking her arm free and dashing away. She was pretty quick compared to most people, but no match for Kid Flash. He easily caught up to her, and cornered the pink haired girl. Wally pressed her up against the wall gently, his hand reaching down in a flash and snatching away the bag.

Jinx squirmed; trying to break free of the hold the larger boy had against her. His free hand was holding both of her wrists above her head against the bricks of the building we were behind. "I thought you were done with all this nonsense Jinx. What happened to, Miss Blow up Her H.I.V.E Five friends, eh?" Kid Flash joked, tossing the bag of cash to his side so she couldn't reach it. Now that both of his hands were free, Wally decided to be his regular flirtatious and slightly cocky self. His free hand softly stroked Jinx's face, earning a scowl and almost a bite mark in his palm. "Get. Off. Of. Me." She hissed, trying to kick him since her hands weren't in her control.

Wally took care of her legs by pressing himself against her more, his own legs trapping hers against the wall. "Damnit! Get _off_ of me!" Jinx yelled, her eyes glowing dark pink, along with her hands. With a sharp yelp, Kid Flash jumped back, hands burning. Wally almost forgot about her powers. The sorcerous grinned wickedly, before snatching the bag of money off the ground and turning to escape. "Wait!" The boy called hoarsely, squeezing his burnt hands together in pain.

"You don't have to do this you know. You don't have to steal to get money. I know you're lonely, and you miss your friends. But you did the right thing, and I want you to continue doing that." Kid Flash said a tad quieter, not knowing what her response would be. That was probably the most sincere and meaningful thing he had said in a long time.

Jinx had a moment of hesitation before turning again, glaring at him incredulously. "What do _you _know? You're the fuckin' Kid Flash! I bet you've never had a moment in your life when you've done something wrong!" Wally sighed and shook his head. "That's not the point, Jinx. The point is, Robin's team even said that if you stopped what you have been doing, they might let you in the Teen Titans. You don't have to be alone." The last part came out as a whisper, and Wally could see the pain and loneliness in the girl's eyes.

The bag of money fell from her hand, her eyes brimming with tears. "Really?" She whispered, stepping a few feet closer to him. "They really said that?" Kid Flash nodded and smiled weakly. "Yep." Jinx returned the smile, but Wally could tell there was something wrong. But before he could identify what it was, he noticed her shaking a bit. "C'mon, let's go to the T- Tower and talk to Robin." Kid Flash suggested, scooping up a protesting Jinx in his arms. Before she could demand to be put down any more, Wally sped off towards the Titan's Tower.

Kid Flash set down Jinx once they got to the door, her scowling and sticking out her tongue. "Hey, if you keep scowling like that, you're pretty little face will get wrinkles." Wally said, winking and opening the front door. Jinx rolled her eyes and trailed behind him into the living room of the Tower. It was luckily empty, so Wally had enough time to explain what was going on before anyone saw the girl they once knew as an enemy.

Turning to make sure Jinx was still there, Wally noticed her looking down sadly. "Hey… Hey now, it's alright. What are you worried about?" Kid Flash asked her tenderly, stroking her face with her thumb again. Jinx slapped his hand away and sneered at him. "Don't touch me." She muttered while turning and wandering towards the hallway. "Where are you going?" Wally asked, starting to follow her retreating form. "To the washroom! God, you don't have to follow me everywhere." Jinx snapped, her eyes glaring as she continued on to the hallway.

A few moments later, Wally heard a loud scream from where Jinx had gone to, followed by another scream. Kid Flash ran towards the noise, and almost bumped into a surprised looking Beast Boy, and an annoyed Jinx. "W-what is she doing h-here!" Beast Boy stuttered with his eyes wide and green face flushed.

"Oh shut up grass stain! I'm here to talk to Robin." Jinx snarled, pushing past the green boy and down the hall again. Beast Boy still looked puzzled, so Wally filled him in on the night's events. "Dude! You totally didn't invite that freaky witch chick into our house!" Beast Boy squealed. Wally rolled his eyes. "You have to live with Raven don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thank you my only reviewer, Twinkie in a ding dong world, for being so kind, :') Also, if you feel the relationship Is rushed, it's because Kid Flash is going to be portrayed as cocky, full of himself and a major flirt. As for the beginning, it's just him thinking a while after the events happen. **

Wally patted the green boy on his head jokingly, before dashing down the hall, following Jinx. The pink –haired girl stood at Robin's office door nervously. "Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you going to knock?" Kid Flash asked her, leaning over her small frame to pound his fist against the door loudly. "God! Can I do anything without you interfering?" Jinx snapped, turning to face Wally.

She glared up at him, her cat eyes slit in anger. "Well maybe if you weren't so afraid of being good I wouldn't have to!" Wally retorted, staring back at her, not backing down. "Well maybe I wouldn't have-!" Jinx was cut off by Robin in the doorway, clearing his throat. "If you two are done bickering- Whoa! Jinx? When did you get here?"

Jinx rolled her eyes again, sighing. "Wallace here said that you wanted me on your team if I stayed out of trouble." Kid Flash scowled at her and grumbled, "Its _Wally. _Or _Kid Flash._ Not Wallace." Jinx grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever you say, _Wallace._" Kid Flash was about to counter her with a snide remark, when Robin's voice once again stopped their arguing.

"Guys! You're acting like Raven and BB. Now, Jinx. I said that if you were to prove yourself deem able to become a Teen Titan, then you will be accepted into the team. First, I suppose you can attend training with us tomorrow morning if you would like. You also have to steer clear of any crime. Can you handle that?" Jinx looked slightly uncomfortable, and unsure of what to say. "I-I don't know. I need to think about it." She said quietly, her eyes boring holes in the ground.

Robin nodded, understanding. "Well at least come to training in the morning. You may sleep on the couch if you like." Jinx still looked unsure, but she accepted his offer. "Hey! The couch is my bed. Where am _I_ sleeping?" Kid Flash complained, as a satisfied looking Jinx retreated down the hall again. Robin sighed tiredly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you could sleep in Beast Boy's roo-?"

"There's no damn way I'm sleeping in that pig-sty. I'd rather sleep outside. Peace!" Kid Flash sped out of Robin's sight, and into the living room to find BB and Cyborg playing a video game on their plush, and comfortable couch. By the looks of it, Cyborg was winning.

Jinx entered the room seconds after Wally did, and flitted over to the couch silently. She perched on the armrest beside an un-suspecting Beast Boy. "Whatcha' playing?" She asked, staring at the screen. "Gah!" Beast Boy, screamed, his controller flying in the air. Jinx coughed and apologized embarrassed.

A distressed looking Raven entered the room as well, and Wally noticed the skeptical look on her face as she eyed Jinx. "Robin informed me that she will be training with us tomorrow morning." She said to Kid Flash. Wally nodded and smirked, strolling over to where the darker of the two witches stood. "Yup." He said simply, not offering an explanation. Raven stared at Wally annoyed, until he sighed and ushered her to follow him out of the living room. Before they had left, he could just hear the quiet hint of Jinx's voice. "Oooh! Their taking it to the bedroom…"

Wally rolled his eyes and turned to go back and say something. "Keep moving carrot top, just ignore her." Raven's monotone voice rang from further down the hall. "Hey! Red heads are _sexayyyy." _Kid Flash purred, speeding up behind her and winking. The book shelf to their right was absorbed in black energy, and Wally knew it was her way of threatening him. He could almost tell what she was thinking in her dark, probably lonely mind. _Don't you ever flirt with me again, or I will send you to the pits of hell where you belong._

Kid Flash raised his hands, surrendering with a small smirk playing on his lips. He felt a small book collide with his lightly freckled face and frowned. "What was that for!" He complained, rubbing the sore spot in which it hit. "For being annoying."

Once they had arrived inside Raven's dark, creepy room, Wally flopped down on her bed. "So, this is what happened…" Kid Flash retold the story of when he found Jinx, and convinced her to follow him back to the Titan's Tower. "Well, I still don't trust her. At all. She's reckless, un-reliable, rash, and still has a ton of bad in her still. I can sense that she doesn't trust anyone here."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and snorted. "Raven, she's _lonely._" Raven raised a dark eye brow, the corner of her lip ever so slightly turning up wards. "I think somebody has a little crush on the criminal." The mysterious girl teased, grabbing one of her many books off of a shelf and opening it.

"Oh hell no! How could you even think that? Are you serious? Like really, Raven! Wow I cannot believe you'd assume something so-!" Raven's purple eyes closed, strained as she said calmly, cutting Wally off. "Shut. Up. Kid. Flash." Her teeth clenched together as she tried to stay quiet.

"Sorry…" Kid Flash said sheepishly. His outburst did seem a tad… Over reactive. Wally sighed and shook his head. He had no idea how he felt about the girl. He'd only met her briefly before that night. He was only being his usual flirty self with her, nothing more.

The only female he'd actually ever had _real _feelings for was… Wally tried to shake the memories from his mind, but he couldn't help remember the first night he had kissed the dark, un-trusting girl.

_It was January first, 11:58 p.m. Kid Flash was standing on the roof of the Titan's tower, looking at the colorful fireworks in awe. He could see the couples far below him, waiting in anticipation for the clock to strike 12. Turning around, he saw a hooded figure lurking in the doorway to the roof. They watched silently as the world lit up in bright, exiting flames. 'Raven?' Wally asked, stepping closer to get a better look. 'Hey.' Her quiet voice said from the shadows. 'It's beautiful, isn't it?' Kid Flash commented, waving at her to following him. They stood silently at the edge of the T shaped building. The large clock in the middle of town signalled it was midnight, and the kisses were being delivered. Wally turned around towards Raven and smiled. "Happy New Y-," He was silenced by her cold lips briefly pressed against his own. Before he had time to react, she disappeared in a flash of darkness. _

"How did you run into her anyways? I thought no one had seen her since she… You know, floated off the face of the earth." Raven's emotionless voice snapped him out of his reminiscing. "Oh, um… I caught her robbing an, err, bank." Kid Flash mumbled the last part, hoping Raven wouldn't notice. "Nice." Was her only reply. "You can leave now if you wa-," She started to say, a little passive aggressiveness lacing her words. "Do you remember New Year's Eve last year?" Wally asked suddenly, a wave of courage flowing through him.

With a confused look on her face, Raven shrugged. "I don't really keep track of those things…" Kid Flash rolled his green eyes and shook his head. "When you um… Uh… Err, when you kinda…" Wally sputtered, trying to find the right words and not come across as too forward. "When I what? Spit it out! For The Kid Flash, you're pretty slow at times." Raven mumbled, flipping through the pages of her book absentmindedly. "On New Year's Eve when you kissed me." Wally said, face turning pink. It wasn't like him to be so open with someone, let alone bring up such an embarrassing memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally watched as Raven's pale face flushed to almost the same color as his. "Uh… I'm afraid I don't really recall that event…" Raven mumbled, staring blankly at the page of her book. "Well, it happened." Kid Flash said in a matter-or-fact tone. Wally could tell Raven was internally rolling her eyes. He could also tell she was lying about not remembering.

"What happened was I was standing on the roof looking at the fireworks, and I heard you behind me. Then you came up to me and when I was about to say Happy New Year's you cut me off and-,"

Raven silenced Wally with her hand raised in the air, an annoyed expression crossing over her face. "I_ get_ it, Wally. I just don't care. I don't remember it, so for all I know it could be a sick dream of yours." Raven continued to pretend to read as Kid Flash scowled at her. "It was not! You kissed me and I remember it! You're just pretending to not remember, because you _like_ me." He said with a wink.

That time, Raven didn't hesitate to hurdle her bookcase absorbed in black energy. It was a good thing Wally was The Kid Flash, because if he didn't speed out of there in less than 2 seconds, he would've been a goner.

"Don't worry, Rae Rae. I won't tell your little boyfriend about your crush on me." Wally teased, leaning up against her doorframe and grinning. Raven's eyes clouded over in anger. She clutched her book in her hand so tightly, her knuckles were turning white.

"What boyfriend?" She growled, teeth gritted tightly. "And _what _crush!" Her fists began glowing black, and Wally smirked again, pretended to examine his fingernails. "Oh everybody can tell you and Kyd Wykkyd have a thing, Rae. And your crush on me of course!" Kid Flash smiled somewhat genuinely, enjoying his teasing of the dark sorcerous.

Her face once again went pink at the mention of Kyd Wykkyd. "Elliot Knight and I have nothing going on between us! And I do not have a crush on you! AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" With her three magic words, Raven disappeared to somewhere unknown.

Satisfied, Wally turned to exit Raven's room, and almost crashed into a falsely innocent looking Jinx. "Gah!" He yelled, regaining his balance on the wall. Jinx rolled her cat eyes before grinning and pointing to Raven's room. "So, Kyd Wykkyd and Raven huh?" She said mischievously, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

Wally grinned and shrugged. "I don't really know, they seem pretty alike, they're the perfect match. Except the fact that Kyd Wykkyd is you know… A bad guy." Kid Flash laughed shortly before turning away to leave. "I could tell Kyd Wykkyd to come here if you want. You know, for Raven? He's not all bad, just a little confused. Like me I guess." Jinx suggested, staring at the floor and shuffling her feet. "I'm not sure Raven would like that very much… So alright, can you get him here now?"


End file.
